And I've Lost My Way
by kk waliser
Summary: This story is my first hope you like it it's a mix between Vandread and Ouran High School Host Club enjoy!


Vanguard And the Ouran High School Host Club: Author Bisco Hatori:

,I've Lost My Way

This is a story about two people in two different worlds. Long long time ago there was war

between men and women. See men hated women and women hated men for century they would fight in space. But they didn't no there was a boy that was about to change it all. See it all started

when he was little. There was a war starting so the wise elders grandmother and grandfather and mom and dad took everybody on the went and made capsule and put the people in them and froze them and they thought everybody died. The wise elders left everybody there before they left a dear grandfather bid his grandson Habiki good bye and then left with tears of sorrow. Except one boy his name was Hibachi he had powers that he didn't even no he woke up and said i wish i can use my mind to open this and it happened. Years later people where revived and species where restarted and fights began a bunch of men over took the ship and regained it decided to train a group of men to become strong while Hibachi was growing up. He was quit kid so people took advantage of him and one day a kid from his work made him go on the ship and steel a robot he got in and found the vanguard part but was spotted the boy and locked him the started to get attacked the captain told his trained men to get in there vanguard but they would not work. The last thing the captain could do was separate the women took over the ship and killed everybody at least they though they did. Mean while Dita bumped into Hibachi and when he woke up he realized he had bumped into a women he started running little did he no she thought he was a she was chasing him everybody was trying to evacuate the captain B.C had everybody but no one could find Dita so she sent Meia and another to find her so they could leave but just as the got her they saw a boy climbing in to a vanguard but it was to late they weren't going to be able to escape the where slowly losing power they found to other men and took them as prisoners one was a doctor named Paiway and a man named all they had to do from there on was to work together no matter found a robot named Pyoro he was a lot help through there there by little they had the different men do different things to help on the they had Bart come out of the place they had them locked up and had him show them how to work the bridge he had never used the bridge before. So he tried to get out of but they made him do it anyway and when he got in it the ship started moving they asked him how he did he said he wasn't him it was moving by its self,While they where doing thing with Bart Hibiki was dreaming about his grandfather and talking in his he woke up Paiway was close to him and freaked him out Hibachi said what in the world are you doing i was checking if you had a fever you where talking in you sleep who is grandfather. Paiway was thinking how could Hibachi be a first generation of this ship he was pondering when the women came to get decided they would use his doctor expertise to help them. Hibachi was next they took to the middle of no where and he told them he was not a attacker. B.C asked him then what was he Hibachi said he was a parts mechanic he was just doing something to prove he wasn't a wimp well well i thought all men did things to be supper but your just doing it because your a fool who want to prove to everybody that your not just a first class citizen. Well show something else we don't no about men .So what are going to do hide all your life and show others what people what you think you are but aren't. Who you are and what your really like. So what are you going to do let people control your life forever or are you going to show the world who you really are hu. I don't no i just don't lets go Parfet where just going to leave him he wont go ant where beside he would find his way out. B.C yes chief where under attack i'm on my way Gascogne send the dread team out they all ready out. They's aren't attack from the men. Then what are they they have surrounded us. Parfet can you get the system going no. Chief i no i don't no much and i want to show the world who i am. I have a plan the girl can't fight they's things on there own so whats your plan my boy let me use the Vanguard and will help them go for it we can't hold them much longer don't worry about it we have backup on the all i need to do is find my partner. There you are partner now how to make this thing work i don't no how i wish i could make this work my using my mind yes there you go partner now lets out power blast take that now sword of electricity wow i'm getting the hang of a little bit further then i can reach it boom wow he was brave but that was a horrible death what is that i think it Habiki wow he taking out everybody out there but how did he transform like that.I'm so tired how in the world did i do that transform into something different and bigger and powerful. Everybody on this ship from now on we are to all work together with the men it would give us a chance to get to see what they really are like and we need them and they need us we will be kind and i want you all to do your best yes chief. B.C what is it there is a enemy heading are way send out the vanguards. Right Jura Dita Barnette get ready yes Meia what about the good alien man we don't need him but Meia remember what chief said we had to be kind to them he doesn't listen he has to do it his way. Where losing contact we heading into a strange storm look like sand storm. Meia come in no one coming in we have to send Habiki out i'll do my best and bring them back. This sand taking over there body and there strength. Don't give up girls i'm coming this stuff is powerful it like there tacking are energy and using it to use power over us iv'e got i'll use. My blower and blow the sand of it you i new you would come good alien what the in the world is that don't hurt it Jura says it Meia it totally taken over her body she must be hurt don't give up Meia i'll get you out of stuff wont come off if i don't get us out of here we will die. Wait a min everything here is broken and trashed except that tank i'll blow it up watch out. Just as he thought the sand monster where blown away Meia let get out of here no go get out of here with out me i'll just die here. I wont just watch you sit here and die now come with me if you don't i will cary you and this piece of heavy metal back to the give me your hand but why because your important your so much more then you think you are. I guess that why i like being around you. Even though you can be a pain when your saying stuff that seems mean but what you say alway is true and you alway have a way of seeing thing in a good perspective. Hurry iv'e got to get her to the doctor she not doing well Habiki she very weak and sick i believe those sand monster where feeding off the energy of her and new she was hurt they where taking sample of blood i believe. Habiki give me your data no just do it will help us ok it might help us with Meia. Then Habiki passed out get him into a bed. When he woke up he saw that Meia wasn't doing good he went over and took her hand and started talking to her then Paiway started to see a little change but didn't say anything. Paiway told everybody to leave the room except Habiki he stayed there. Well she was in this sicking process she saw her mom she said my dear daughter you can't blame yourself forever that boy was right i no you where mad a lot but don't take it out on other your lucky this boy Habiki doesn't get mad. You have good in you if you try hard you will find that good to. No i want to die just like you have no right in this world go my dear Meia go back to your friend and the people who care and love you i no you love Habiki but your harsh on him go no don't leave me. Her hurt is felling she gone no she cant think Meia about what Habiki said about you and the times you had together choose the right path before you die and hurt everybody who loves and care about you. She awaking Habiki you idiot you almost could have died out there well maybe but wasn't about let you die with out me your getting better with use your words. I'm so glad your ok its all thank to you talking to me gave me the straight to bring myself back. But why did you want to die i guess i was missing my parent and felt bad about the way i treated them so iv'e decided to try to do my to treat everybody well. By the way you come on every mission we have you may be an idiot but some how none of use ever get hurt and when you alway do so much better to keep us safe no matter what. Oh Meia by the way i still want are remark to go back in fourth same her. Where is everybody Paiway i asked them to leave but there just outside i bet come in everybody here this i believe very special to yes thank you Paiway and Habiki couldn't have gotten better with out. I'm so glad your better me to now let go see what everybody up to not so fast Habiki watch out for ok make sure she get something to eat and some sleep and if there a battle you to combine ok does that sound fair Meia yes it does lets go. First lets get you something to eat who been controlling and watching the system i made sure that Gascogne would take care of that. What would you like to eat that salmon with peas and a biscuit look good ok why don't you eat with me ok i will mr. alien why don't you eat with me not now Dita what about me said Jura no. Don't you guys have station you have to be at yes Meia those guys can be pain some time just ignore them especially Dita she wont leave me alone. Oh no that the sound of danger here i brought medicine with me take before we go lets go and combine Dita Habiki combining with me today so don't do anything stupid yes Meia. Wow there a lot are you ready yes then lets go. Dita you and Jura take out the small one will take out the big one will be near by if you need us respond ok do you copy Jura yes what about you Dita Dita pay attention Yes Meia copy. now i need you to distract the little robots while we take down they big one ok we need to you my electric sword and your force field and and slash them together and then it will shock them are ready yes here we go. After that the battle was over once again Habiki new what to do and saved the day but you guys i don't do all the work we fight together by working as a team is how we always when the battle if all we do is fight we would never succeed he right your a bright child my boy thanks chief. While look like everybody can get some rest oh i don't feel well said Ezra get her to the doctor right away your back so what is it seem like there some kind of organism living in her no i can explain i'm pregnant i was going to tell you when we got home don't worry it quit are right. Now everybody its been been quit a day get some rest doesn't look like will have trouble for a while. So for five week they have been in near planet so they decided to see if they could find food on it instead they ran into trouble with another man. Habiki new he was trouble from the start but he said he would help them with food if he let him have a look on the ship all the women where so impressed it was because of the jewelry. He told him to go and get back on his ship he told everybody he wasn't the only one who new he was trouble and could who sense it but Habiki didn't no Habiki this guys seem like trouble your leaving how could you tell i'm leaving where are going to take some air of my chest what if something happens they wont need me they have he left in the vandread being so mad he didn't care then he came across a thing he thought was an enemy he tried to take them on but could he was hurt then they asked him where he was from and they told him they thought you where and enemy here let bring and we help you. So why where out without your team see there this guys i think he trouble but none of them want to listen wait this ship is both men and women yes and i here you have been fighting the enemy who's been trying to kill people but why are they we found out they are trying to collect human organs and then kill them that horrible but you have gift you've killed a lot of them here lets get you all fixed up i will need my Vandread fixed to don't worry i'm good with stuff like that i will help here drink this what is it we found out it help your skin and protects it but its disgusting yes i no are ship is being attacked be careful i will. Here i'm almost done here me to Claire are you ok Claire no make sure not everybody on my ship dies ok no. I will not let these people suffer any longer he killed every robot big and small he cared about the Claire who tend to him and helped him and they where killing innocent people he wasn't going to stop fighting till every one of them where dead no matter what he killed all of them but he didn't see anymore of her people or there ship around he flew to his ship as fast as he could crying his heart out. He asked if that man had left and they said yes he said well i told he was trouble look he has his ship right there to try to kill us i will not let anymore people die. He was right when he was alone and thought no one was around i had my tape recored he reports to the ships who are trying to kill all the people to get there organs i have it to prove you guys go and battle him and will listen to this type. You guys are back that fast Habiki must want to fight hard we are not far from are home planet about another Sixty Collimator and we will be home but first we must celebrate Christmas what is Christmas you mean you don't have Christmas where come from no. Well you do have present for me right Habiki i have one for you you do don't you uh ya of curse well got to get stuff ready what kind of stuff do girls like parfet got something for me i don't want to disappoint her i no .I got to go where are going somewhere i wonder what in that cloud maybe ice wonder if i can find something frozen in there what so this who time a enemy been in this storm cloud well guess i'm going to have to kill wow look at those flashing lights in the cloud wow how pretty. What are you doing here Meia i was going to ask you the same thing. Well guess will have to combined to fight them are you ready yes hear we go well we got them what are you doing getting a present get out of here. Mr. alien your back are ok ya her iv'e got your present its probably melted by now but here wow it beautiful here yours i got to go not feeling well. Ok well i'll see you in a little bit ok. When Habiki got to his room he opened the box she had given him it was wonderful gift he went to bed and fell asleep when he woke up the feast was over and he was hungry but Dita saved food for him thanks i new you fell asleep after i found out that you fought a battle and got me a gift i new you need rest so i saved you some food. Did you like my gift it was a very nice gift i really liked. The next day Habiki was walking down the hall and he ran into Dita Ezra she going to have her baby help me get her to the doctor they got in the elevator and it got stuck captain Ezra baby on its way and where trapped doctor can you help why are you so quit iv'e never done this .Ok who closet to her legs Habiki is ok hold Ezra head how many time are her contracts oh iv'e got water all over me her water just broke Habiki spread her legs apart ok and when you start to see the head come out gently support and guide it out i can't ok change spot with me ok the baby out she beautiful baby girl. Habiki great he passed out so that capsule we had the thing to open it was the cry of a baby. I'm sorry Ezra its ok Habiki you did a good job for your very first time delivering a baby even thought you did pass out its ok do you want to hold her yes. She beautiful why yes she here you do a good at holding the baby. What in the capsule its a women what let me see she from the planet where men and women both live together. Why is she here all her people are dead they sent as the last one to live and said she very special. Where here are home planet but theres enemy every where what are we supposed to do what is the name of your ship do you boys no no chief. B.C go ahead and do it what you new this whole time yes i did. Take me away if you want us to captain we can't let them find Habiki why we just figured out Habiki and why he's so special he's one of the first generation of this ship look at the data come on, We can't let them find Hibiki what are we going to do take him to where the crystals are and eject him with a shot that will put him to sleep for just a little while ok. Get everybody of this ship now and lock them up. Here we are and your telling us that are planet is going to be destroyed by people who want are organ i here by sentence you to death. No it true we have been fighting for a long time that why we have not returned home you shall die first no Dita. You guys better tells us about these women and how they really treated you we all ready told you they are nothing like we thought they where fine then if you won't tell us then we will keep beating you. Hi gentleman yes captain of grandfather let me show you how to use a real whip ok now let get out of here. The women are on there way. How do we make this ship work Pyoro we can't it got a pass code on it what is it i don't no but if try and it wrong the ship will explode well i guess where stuck then. No your not Dita Meia Jura who is the rest this is the rest of the crew we had to leave behind. Little Pyoro what the world is this thing it a robot the baby loves and he takes good care of her. well i'm back get to your position then so B.C are here to stay or run away i'm so sorry can you ever forgive me why yes you where a good captain and you brought us all back under one condition you change your voice back ok. Meia send the vanguard out ok but before we do that Habiki i want you to speak to the grandmother and grandfathers and tell them what you think and broad cast it ok. Grandfather Habiki i can't believe it he is still alive why fight and try to kill each other women are not how you think they are we have fighting for all theses years over what they look like and how they are different it doesn't matter what we look like you got to get to no these women like the three of us have me Paiway and Bart have all been working together with them they wonderful if you give them a chance do want to be hiding in a corner of fear of everything or do you want to join together and be friend with one another. We will stand for this we will fight and kill you all of you not very wise my elders. Now is are chance to work together and fight against them so that we will live and strive for happiness now will we do this. Habiki enemy coming are way vanguards you no what to do we will all combine together we will fight better that way. What in the world there are tons of them don't worry where all here to help wow Habiki broad casting it online made everyone want to work together. But we have to go after the mother board Gascogne here what we all that something happened to you when the machine got you nope i'm fine but i can help destroy to right ok team let go. Your not going to get away with this no Habiki oh no what happened i'll save you guys. You guys are weak your not so tuff let them go. Habiki watch out your so pitiful your awful killing people it like you get the pleasure out of it. Your weak laughing is that what i hear i may be weak and scared but you no what keep me going. People i care about like Meia and Jura Barnette and people who ridicule me and make me laugh when i'm sad or upset. At least i'm not lonely that why your doing this i hate you your going to die. No don't you no what keep us strong him letting joke around and push him around the way he always has a smile on his face and will do anything to keep us safe and everybody around him. Even on the hard days he becomes stronger and he love to help people when i wanted to die he would let me he told me that he wasn't going to let me sit there and die and if had to he would cary me and my piece of heavy metal back with him. He told me because i am so much more then i think i am and he was right he brought me back just before i was going to die. Don't kill him because i love him he very special he cares for everybody he puts are life's before his. Well said Dita they let us go but why is Habiki ok yes paiway took care of him what did grandfather and grandmother say they said that they will let piece be set on all are planets and not kill anymore people and are sending the men to bring back some men to come to are planet. Hibachi you saved us all no remember we worked as a team but Dita i think it all thanks to you that Earth and all the other and everybody is saved. I have to go Habiki what say my name one more time please iv'e got to go by Meia bye Jura bye everybody. Make sure you bring back some good looking guys so mabe i can make a baby with one there she go's again bye everybody will be back please say my name. Dita come on lets go all of you guys my vanguard crew go on are you sure say the chief he has something up his sleeve. After that all the planet replunish and the men and women as you thought and they thought where aliens all worked together and lived on but there mission wasn't over yet.


End file.
